


Daughter of the Force

by Reylo236



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, OC, Star Wars - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo236/pseuds/Reylo236
Summary: Prologue-18 years after Battle of ExegolThe girl ran across the fallen Death Star, water spraying her from every angle. She reached the edge, where the rusting metal hull dropped into the ocean. She took a deep breath, and dove into the tossing waves. The cold water seeped in through her clothes as she dove deeper and deeper. Metal glinted from the seafloor, and she grabbed the dark silver hilt of the lightsaber. She pushed off the bottom, and rocketed to the surface. She clipped the lightsaber onto her belt and scaled the side of the Death Star. Once she reached the top, she stood slowly, unhooking the crossguard lightsaber. She held it up in front of her face and turned it on, the red beam illuminating her face.Next, the girl went to the famous Luke Skywalker’s house. She kneeled at a spot just outside the entrance and placed her hand on the sand. The sand shifted, revealing a parcel wrapped up with string. Her fingers moved deftly as she untied the string and unfurled the parcel, revealing two lightsabers. She picked them both up, the cold metal stinging her skin after the hot desert sand.Her task completed, she walked back to her ship, and took off into the galaxy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I set the lightsabers down on the table, and peered at them. I had built them from the kyber crystals of three of the most famous lightsabers in the galaxy. They were both double bladed, but one was red, and the other was blue. I thought they were both beautiful in their own way, even the red saber. Whenever I trained, however, I used the blue one, so as not to arouse suspicion from my Master. 

I picked the light sabers back up, and stuffed them in a sack. Then I walked over to the wall, pressed a button, and a pair of doors slid into the wall, revealing a small armory. I grabbed my set of armor, a few blasters, and a knife, and put them all in the sack. 

Master Edaara Tonor’s hologram popped up on my forearm communicator. “No training today, Padawan, the Master Jedi are on a mission.” I sighed with relief as her image blipped off. My escape could go unnoticed, for the time being. Moving even faster, I shoved a few more necessities into my sack, slung it over my shoulder, and bolted out of my room in the palace. My boots clicked on the marble floor as I sped out to the landing dock. I ran up the already lowered boarding ramp on my ship, the Nova Hawk. I pressed a button on the inside of the ship, raising the ramp. 

In the cockpit, I sat down at the control panel, and prepared for launch. With a hiss, the landing gear retracted, and I took off, leaving the palace behind me. My large ship stood out against the other speeders and shuttles that clogged the air in Coruscant. I rose higher and higher, leaving the bustling city I knew so well. Once out of the atmosphere, I set the coordinates for Ajan Kloss, the Resistance’s base, and then jumped to light speed.

One hour later, I came out of hyperspace, and the jungle terrain of the moon popped into my view. I paused for a moment, closing my eyes. The Force seemed to tug on me, bringing me closer to Ajan Kloss. Opening my eyes again, I directed my ship through the atmosphere and then landed not-so-gently in a patch of trees, knocking a few of them over. I lowered the ramp, and stepped lightly off my ship, heading towards the hubbub. My feet seemed to move of their own accord, leading me through the jungle. 

I entered a clearing, which was mostly empty save for a few droids. Holoscreens and workbenches filled the area, monitoring every sector in the galaxy should the Sith rise again. 

There was a cave-like structure set into a mountain, and voices drifted out of it. The Force tugged me towards the cave, and my curiosity piqued. What was so important in this cave that I had followed the force across the galaxy to the Outer Rim to find it? It had better be worth it. Taking a deep breath in, I stepped into the cave, pausing at the threshold. My eyes swept over the room, which seemed to be a hastily put together pub. There were rebels sitting at tables, talking, laughing, and drinking with friends. There was a pang deep in my chest, and I longed to sit down at one of these tables and talk with these people as if we had all been friends forever. 

As I looked around, I noticed one table that stood out. There was a tall, hairy wookie, a dark-haired man with a pilot’s vest on, another man with dark hair and dark skin, an orange and white BB unit, a white and blue astromech droid, and a woman with short brown hair who faced away from me. Suddenly, I knew the Force had been leading me to her. My heart raced and I took a step forward. Almost as if she could feel me, her spine straightened, and she turned around slowly, her brown eyes widening when she saw me. When our eyes met, the Force pull that had led me here strengthened, then disappeared. 

I realized who I was looking at, even with her hair down. 

She had been the face of the Resistance. 

She had defeated the Emperor, with the help of Ben Solo. 

The Force had led me to Rey Skywalker. 

Rey leapt to her feet, muttered something to her friends, and weaved her way through the crowd toward me. As she passed the rebels smiled and greeted her. She reached the mouth of the cave, where I stood, and motioned for me to follow her. We ducked behind a rock outcropping, and she stared at me, something unreadable in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Keyra, I had to leave you on Coruscant to keep you safe-” She started, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, and interrupted her.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, confused, and definitely wary. Rey raised an eyebrow. 

“You- you don’t know?” She asked, suddenly not so sure of herself. 

“Know what?” I replied, taking a step back. 

“Keyra,” she said, “You’re my daughter,”


	2. Chapter 2

To say I was shocked was an understatement. 

Rey, the famous Jedi? My mother? 

“I had to leave you on Coruscant, where I knew you would be taken care of. I wanted to bring you back, but… your father…” She trailed off, but the pieces began to fall into place. 

“Kylo- I mean Ben Solo was my father?” I whispered, my mind reeling. Rey nodded. 

“If I had brought you back, they would have suspected that you were his daughter, and they might have killed you, and I couldn’t lose you too,” Rey replied, a warmth in her voice that surprised me. I barely knew this woman, and she so obviously loved me, even though she barely knew me. “When I saw you, I thought you had figured out that I was your mother and you had come looking for me, for answers,” 

I shook my head numbly. I had never spared a thought to my biological parents.

“Then why did you come here?” Rey asked. I still couldn’t think of her as my mother. 

“I felt a pull in the Force and followed it here,” I responded.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You felt a pull in the Force all the way from Coruscant?” 

I nodded. Master Edaara had made her astonishment at my power in the Force clear during training. At age seven I had exceeded her experience, and she couldn’t train me anymore. However, she continued to teach me Jedi history. 

Rey was silent, watching me. I shifted my feet under her gaze. I was still wearing the formal training robes of the Temple, minus the cape. 

Finally she spoke. “I could train you,” I started, surprised. “This way I could make up for lost time, and we could keep the secret,” she continued. 

Before I realized what I was doing, I nodded my head. Rey smiled, her face lighting up. “I’ll get the others,” she said, backing towards the cave. Panic set in my head. She was bringing her friends? I thought we would do this alone.

She came back out with everyone from the table. She pointed at me. “She is a young Jedi and she came here requesting to train with me,” She pointed at the man with dark skin. “This is Finn, and he’s Force sensitive too,” then she pointed at the man in the pilot’s vest. “This is Poe, and he’s the best pilot in the resistance,” She pointed at the wookie. “This is Chewbacca, he was Han Solo’s first mate,” She pointed at the droids. “And this is BB-8 and R2-D2.” Keyra stared at them nervously. What would they think of her?

Finn walked up to her, extending a hand. “Hi, Keyra, nice to meet you,” She took his hand, and he shook it gently. His smile was kind, and he put her somewhat at ease. 

“Jedi tricks aren’t my area of expertise, but if you ever need a pilot, let me and Chewie know.” Poe said, giving her a smile, before heading back into the cave with Chewbacca, BB-8 rolling behind eagerly. Finn turned around, patted Rey on the shoulder, and walked away with R2-D2. Rey and I were alone again. 

She smiled again, bolstered by her friends’ positive energy. “Follow me,” she said, leading me to where I hoped we could begin training. 

We entered a clearing surrounded by rocks, and she gestured for me to sit on one of them. I did so, and she settled on her own rock. 

“What do you want to learn first?” She asked. 

“How did- how was I born?” I asked, still processing the news of my parentage. 

Rey smiled, and her eyes glazed over as she recalled it. “On Pasaana, an Aki-Aki girl gave me a necklace that I didn’t realize was a fertility necklace until later. And when the Force connected Ben and me soon after, he snatched it off my neck, connecting us even further. He… he must have known, because on Exegol when I died, he healed me from my stomach. After he died, I was pregnant with you, and I had to disappear to Coruscant, and give birth in secret. Then I had to return, so I wouldn’t raise suspicion. I couldn’t mourn Ben once I returned, either.” Her smile faded, and she blinked away the memory. I sat in silence, my heart hurting for a father I never knew. 

Rey’s eyes focused on me again, and her smile slowly returned. “You look just like him.” 

Distractedly, I lifted the other rocks we weren’t sitting on and let them drift across the clearing. Rey glanced up, surprised, then looked back at me. I let the rocks settle back down, suddenly embarrassed. 

“How much can you lift with the Force?” Rey asked curiously. All embarrassment gone, I laid my hands facing palm up on my lap, and focused my energy. All the rocks in the clearing, including the ones that Rey and I were on, lifted into the air and drifted up until we could peek above the line of the trees. Then I spun the rocks in a slow circle, holding them in the air. Rey watched me with shock that she tried to hide. I let the rocks plummet back to the ground, stopping them right before they hit the ground. Rey yelped and slipped off of her rock, forgetting to use the Force in her surprise. I couldn’t help the smile that crept across my face. Rey slowly stood up, and turned to me, giving me her own shaky smile. 

“Who trained you on Coruscant?” She said in awe. 

“Master Edaara,” I replied. Rey tilted her head. 

“Never heard of her,” 

I told Rey of my training experience in the Jedi Temple, how I had passed Master Edaara when I was seven, and how the Jedi Council had considerably shrunk since its height during the Galactic Republic. 

“There’s so much I still need to learn,” Rey said thoughtfully. As if coming to a decision, she pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. “Do you have a lightsaber?”

I unhooked the two sabers from my belt, and turned them on. I held the blue in my left hand and the red in my right hand. If Rey wasn’t surprised before, she was now. Her mouth hung agape as she stared. 

Her single-bladed yellow saber looked small next to mine. Nevertheless, she steeled herself, planted her feet in a battle position, and raised her lightsaber. Channeling the Force, I swung my sabers towards her’s, the red and blue sparking against yellow. Rey stumbled back, surprised, but she gathered her senses and pushed back, swinging an arcing blow that I almost didn’t catch with my red blade. Her wide eyes stared into mine. The yellow light from her saber made her skin look thin and sickly, while I’m sure mine made me look evil. We were at a draw, until I reached out with the Force, and persuaded her mind to drop her saber. Eyes widening further, she lowered her saber, and turned it off. It slipped out of her hands, and she stumbled back. I lowered my sabers and turned them off, hooking them back to my belt. I watched her and she watched me. I was careful not to let the triumph from winning or the fear of upsetting her show on my face. Meanwhile, Rey’s emotions played out across her face. Amazement, wonder, and fear. 

“I…” Rey opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words. She turned away from me. When she turned back around, she had composed herself. “Do you have somewhere to sleep? We can continue our training tomorrow.” 

I nodded, and Rey looked partially relieved. I walked out of the clearing, making my way back to my ship. I paused by a sturdy tree trunk, and suddenly got an idea. Turning on my red lightsaber, I used the Force to boost my jump to the leaves. I sliced off all the branches in one move, before landing lightly again. Then, I chopped off the trunk at the bottom. With the Force, I caught the toppling branches and the trunk. I tossed the branches farther into the jungle, disrupting some bird-like creatures. I hefted the trunk a little higher, and then continued to my ship. I brought the trunk onto my ship and flipped it so it stood on its end. I dug around in my ship, finding a melder, and melded the top and the bottom to the floor and ceiling of my ship. This would be my punching bag. I aimed a punch at the trunk, and my knuckles immediately split open on the rough bark, smearing dark red blood. Cursing, I shook my hand, and grabbed some bandages, wrapping them up. I would need practice.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. 

I had trained with Rey in the jungle and by myself on my ship. My knuckles were now always bandaged. I grew stronger physically, and Rey was reaching her limits teaching me. She was stronger in the Force than Master Edaara, but she also taught me from a first-hand perspective the rise of the Resistance and the battles that led to the Battle of Exegol. 

One day during training, she was teaching me the aftermath of the Battle of Exegol. She told me how she had built her lightsaber, and returned Luke and Leia Skywalker’s lightsabers to Tatooine. I couldn’t help but smile. Luke and Leia’s sabers were connected and clipped to my belt at this current moment. Rey then told me that Ben Solo had gotten rid of his lightsaber after she healed him on the wreck of the second Death Star. Rey paused as if sensing something. 

“I- I sense all three lightsabers nearby…” She muttered, confused. Realization dawned on me. The saber I had found on Kef Bir, the moon with the wrecked Death Star, was Kylo Ren’s. It now made sense why the Force had led me to all three sabers. Almost absentmindedly, I unhooked my sabers, and turned them on. Rey started, and glanced down, her eyes drawn to the red one. The red blades flickered, never completely stable. Rey’s eyes widened with understanding. She glanced at the stable blue blades, the complete opposite of the red blades. Then she lifted her gaze to me. “You have them,” She whispered. “The Force led you to them. Why?” I had no answer for her. I just turned off my sabers.

She shook her head. “I need to think,” she said, dismissing me. I walked out of the clearing and boarded my ship. My mind was racing, and I was confused. The Force led me to Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, which has done terrible things. And yet it also led me to Luke and Leia’s, which helped save the galaxy on numerous occasions. 

I decided a little traveling would do me good. I headed toward my cockpit, and flicked a bunch of switches, preparing for launch. I hovered over the jungle, some rebels down at the base pointing at my ship. I ignored them, and once I left the atmosphere, I jumped to lightspeed. Five minutes later, I exited hyperspace, Tatooine filling my front view. I had entered the first coordinates that came to mind. 

I made sure to land on an empty stretch of sand. I powered off my ship, turned on the shields, and lowered the ramp. I had no idea where I was going, but my feet carried me to Luke Skywalker’s house. I stood at the entrance, my black cape billowing in the wind. It was so quiet. I was struck with a feeling of sadness; something horrible had happened here. Not able to bear it anymore, I turned away, and trudged across the sand. I slipped a few times as the sand shifted underneath my feet. 

Eventually, I came across a civilization. Junk traders roamed the more packed down sand, sweat dripping down their faces. A few stopped to stare at me; I probably looked out of place with my black hair, pale skin, and black robes. Most of them had hair bleached by the suns, a dark tan, and thin beige colored clothing, allowing them to almost blend in with their surroundings. I tried to keep my head down as I hurried through the town to the outskirts. Just before I ducked behind a building, I caught the eye of a girl not much older than me, wearing gray Jedi robes. Her hair was black like mine, and it was braided around her head. She looked at me suspiciously, and I ducked behind the building trying to calm my jittered nerves. When I had looked at her, I sensed she was weak with the Force, so I couldn’t explain my sudden panic. 

I shoved my sweaty hair out of my face, and tried to think of a plan when the girl suddenly rounded the corner of the building looking at me peculiarly with two lightsabers in her hands, ready to turn them on at a moment’s notice. On instinct, I leapt forward, turning on my saber, and swinging them at her. She blocked and parried; much better than I thought she would be. We were at it for a while, until I knocked one of her sabers out of her hand. She yelped and lost her guard, which I took as an opportunity to slice up with my saber. She groaned in pain, falling to her knees. She raised the hand not holding a lightsaber and touched her face lightly. When she brought her hand down, it was covered in blood. I backed away, horrified at what I had done to a girl I barely knew. Some people back in the town raised their voices in confusion, and before I could be caught, I ran around the other side of the building and back into the empty desert. 

I hadn’t gone far when some Tusken Raiders appeared over a sand dune. They screamed and roared in their native language, and I paused cautiously. Then they all ran down the side of the sand dune towards me, and I heard some Tusken Raiders come up behind me. Standing still, I unhooked my lightsabers and held them horizontally, waiting for the right moment. 

When I turned them on, the front two blades impaled two sand people in front of me, and the back two blades impaled two sand people from behind me. I turned off the sabers, and the raiders fell silent. Then, they scurried away over the sand dune, disappearing. I left the dead Tusken Raiders behind me. 

Finally, I saw my ship. I reached the base of the loading ramp, and sighed in relief. However, before I could put a foot on the ramp, something slammed into me from my right side with so much force that we flew a few hundred yards away from my ship. I slammed into the ground, probably breaking some ribs and leaving a nasty bruise. I groaned in pain, and tried to get a good look at my attacker.

He wore black clothes, and his head was shaved bald. He had a nasty scar across his head. On his back was a jetpack. It looked like he had stolen it from a Mandalorian. I figured he was a bounty hunter. 

“There’ll be a nice price on your head,” the man said, his voice raspy. I tried to call on the Force to throw him off me, but black spots appeared in the corner of my vision whenever I did so. He reached for my throat, but before he could, he was shot by a blaster. His body rolled off me. 

I whipped my head around, a bad idea, since black and red spots swirled across my vision. I swallowed, trying not to throw up. Once my vision cleared, I could see the person who had shot the bounty hunter. He had a dark cloak, tall shiny boots, and a black stormtrooper helmet, but no stormtrooper armor. He walked towards me and kneeled down by my side. I tensed, expecting him to kill me. 

He took off his helmet, and I blinked, surprised. He was relatively young, not much older than me, and had blonde hair to his neck with light brown eyes. His face said he smiled a lot, but right now, he watched me with worried eyes. 

He set his helmet down, and tentatively placed a hand on my stomach, at the bottom of my ribs, where the pain came from. I sucked in a breath as a soothing warmth filled my body, stemming from his hand. I could feel the bruise fade, and my bones connect again. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, the black spots were gone, and I felt renewed. I sat up, and noticed a line of sweat on the boy’s brow. 

Feeling guilty, relieved, and wary, I stood up, and tried to show how grateful I was through my gaze. He smiled, the worry gone. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I turned around and headed towards my ship. He jogged to catch up. 

“You’re welcome for saving your life,” he said, half-joking. I ignored him. I didn’t know how he had learned to Force-heal, and I didn’t want to know. “My name’s Hassanem, thanks for asking,” he continued. “What’s yours?” When I continued to ignore him, he stood in front of me, making me stop. “I saved your life, the least you could do is tell me your name,” 

I sighed. “It's Keyra,” I responded, keeping my face blank. His smile returned, and he stepped aside to let me continue walking. 

“I like it,” he said, still following me. 

I stopped again, nearly causing him to run into me from behind. “Look, what do you want from me?” 

He shrugged. “Some repayment for saving your life would be nice,” he suggested.

I shook my head, gradually getting more annoyed. “Like what?” 

He shrugged again. “I don’t know. Maybe you could give me a ride on your ship?” He pointed at my ship, which we were closer to now. I started walking again, faster this time. 

“Yeah, right.” I said, shaking my head.

“Come on, I saved your life, and I need to get off of Tatooine. The sand gets everywhere.” Hassanem pleaded. I was a little startled; no one had ever begged me for something. I could use this to my advantage. I sighed, annoyed with him for pestering me, and annoyed with myself for giving in. 

I stopped at the bottom of the loading ramp, checking both ways before climbing up. “I guess you could come,” I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

We were at light speed, heading towards Chandrila. That was where Hassanem had requested I drop him off. I was relieved and also sad to have him leave. He kept talking to me, and explored my ship, messing with stuff. 

“Why do you have a wooden pole in your ship?” he asked. He ran his fingers over the wood, and jumped when he got a splinter. 

Grinning, I turned back around, facing the front window and controls. “Training,” I explained. I lifted my hand, showing him my heavily bandaged knuckles. 

“You mean you punch that thing?” he asked, sounding impressed. I couldn’t help the pride that swelled in my chest. I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

He walked over to my side, nursing his finger. “You are a very strange girl,” he said. I blushed and put up a wall around my thoughts. Hassanem turned back around. “And this is a very nice ship,” He walked over to the lounge area, and sat down on the wraparound bench. “A Corellian YT-2600 light freighter,” He poked at the holoscreen, turning it on. Immediately, I whipped around, and slammed the button with the Force, turning it off. Then I shoved him out of the chair with the Force. He landed with a thunk on his rear end. 

“Ow,” he said, his mouth turning up in a half-smirk. “What are you hiding on there, huh?”

I turned back around, on edge. “Nothing.” I lied. I could feel his skepticism. I made sure my feelings were still well hidden. 

His boots thudded on the floor as he walked back over to me. He flopped down in the co-pilot’s seat. “There’s a rumor that Han Solo and Leia Organa lived on Chandrila after the Galactic Civil War,” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hassanem glance at me. I steeled myself, and jumped out of hyperspace. The green and blue planet zoomed closer as I entered the atmosphere. “So what?” I replied.

I executed a perfect landing, surprising myself. Hassanem stood up. “So Kylo Ren might have been born on this planet.” 

My hand jolted on the controls and a feeling I couldn’t identify filled me. I must have let down my guard for a second, because Hassanem looked at me funny. Immediately, I called on the Force, bringing my wall back up. I stood up, and lowered the ramp. I stood at the top and watched as Hassanem exited. There were other ships docking at the port in Hanna City, and I quickly lost Hassanem in the crowd. I took a deep breath in and out, and jogged down the ramp, clicking a button on my forearm communicator. The ramp raised behind me, and I put up the shield so no one could steal it. Heart racing, I dashed into the crowd. 

This was where Ben Solo had been born and raised. My father. I walked through Hanna City slowly, soaking everything in, my hands resting on my lightsabers. 

Since the episode I had had on Tatooine, I now carried a blaster with me, and wore armor made of chromium. I also stole a helmet, but that was back on my ship. 

I stared in awe at the rolling green hills. Chandrila was a lovely planet. I wondered if my father had liked it when he grew up here. Although, if he had trained with Luke Skywalker in his Jedi Temple, he wouldn’t have spent much time here. The thought made me sad. He and other padawans had been taken away from their family at a young age to train, and it couldn’t have been easy. Luke, Leia, and Rey had been a lot older than most Jedi learning the Force; and they were still legendary. I sighed, and turned back around, heading towards my ship. 

I lowered the ramp using my controls, and boarded, closing it behind me. I walked into the cockpit, and sat down, flipping switches and pressing buttons. I took off, and once in the atmosphere, I set the coordinates for Ajan Kloss again. It would take a while to get back to the Outer Rim. 

It occurred to me that Hassanem never told me what he was doing on Tatooine, or why he needed to get to Chandrila. My curiosity piqued. He seemed to be a loner like a was, but he was very friendly. He hadn’t told me his family name, if he even had one. I realized that I had a family name now- Solo. I smiled a little, happy I finally had a place to belong. 

Feeling weary, I left the cockpit, and climbed into the small bed in a separate room. I took off my armor, and unhooked my blaster from my belt so I didn’t shoot myself in my sleep. I kicked off my boots and flopped down, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry the chapters are so short; even though they are short there are a lot of them and still more to come, so just bear with me ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I had visions of my ancestors. Anakin Skywalker turned to Vader, and the sound of ragged breath filtered through his mask and filled my mind. Luke Skywalker battled his father, bringing him back to the light. Han and Leia ran away together to Hanna City, Chandrila, where they had their son, a chubby-fisted toddler with jet-black hair and large round ears. Ben left to train as a young boy. Rey screamed and cried as her parents flew away. She waited for them to come back, but they never did. Ben headed down a dark path, following Snoke, and turned into the infamous Kylo Ren. Rey joined the Resistance, finding the family she never had. Kylo Ren and Rey battled in the snowy woods, Kylo Ren killed Snoke for Rey, Rey stabbed Kylo and then healed him, Kylo Ren threw his lightsaber into the ocean, and came to Exegol to rescue Rey. Ben Solo, redeemed, Force-healed Rey. Ben died, becoming one with the Force. 

I jerked awake, sweating. It took me a minute to gather my surroundings, but I knew right away that something was off. I jerked my head up, and jumped when I saw Hassanem standing at the foot of my bed. He looked at me, slightly perturbed. I tried using the Force to shove him out of my room, but nothing happened. It was like he was there- but not. 

“How did you get here? What are you doing?” Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized what was happening, but my fear and anger blinded me. I used the Force to call one of my lightsabers to my hand, and I turned it on, the red blades flickering and buzzing. 

Hassanem looked around me peculiarly. “Can you see my surroundings?” 

“Your- your surroundings? What- no, you’re here, on my ship!” Logic seemed to have left me.

“You’re on your ship?” Hassanem asked, tilting his head. He wasn’t smiling, and his forehead crinkled in confusion. His expression scared me even more. 

Realizing he wasn’t joking, I scooted back, trying to regain my composure. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

I ignored his question. “How can you see me?” 

“I don’t know; I just woke up and saw you sleeping.” he replied. I swallowed, my mind finally calming. I turned away, looking at my lap. 

“The Force connected us,” I explained, my voice soft. 

Hassanem did a double take. “Why?”

I shrugged, still not looking at him. There was silence, and then he placed his hand on my shoulder. I jerked back, glaring up at him. I climbed out of my bed, and backed as far away from him as I could. 

He looked embarrassed. “I was just seeing if I could touch you through the connection,” he said. We were silent again, staring each other down. My mother had told me she and my father had been a Force dyad; two people made one with the Force. Why was it happening to me? 

Suddenly, Hassanem disappeared. I jumped a little, then sighed in relief. I strapped my armor back on, pulled on my boots, picked up my blaster, and walked to the cockpit, right as my ship came out of hyperspace. I landed on Ajan Kloss, where I had flattened the trees when I landed the first time. Lowering the ramp, I left my ship, and headed towards the Resistance’s main cave. Rey was waiting for me outside the entrance. 

“Where were you?” she asked. 

I shrugged. “Just traveling the galaxy,” Rey seemed to believe that. She nodded, and motioned for me to follow her. Instead of going into the forest, she led me to Luke’s X-wing. 

“You could use some flying lessons,” she said, turning around to face me, a glint in her eye. “I saw you take off in that Corellian Freighter when you left; I’ve seen better,” I flushed, embarrassed. “Start off with something small. I’ll get Poe,” She said, leaving me standing in front of Luke’s X-wing. Sighing, I climbed into the ship, and pulled the helmet over my head. I could smell the blood smeared across the inside of the helmet, and wrinkled my nose. I wondered who had last worn this helmet. 

Curious about the different controls, I pressed a button, and the engines fired up. The ship lifted off the ground, jerking as I tried to find the stabilizer. I pressed button after button, but nothing happened. I saw Rey walk out with Poe, who smacked his head in frustration. Cringing, I let go of the controls, and the X-wing dropped back onto the ground, rattling me. Rey rushed forward, making sure the ship was ok. Poe stood there, watching me get out of the X-wing, as a crowd of rebels gathered. 

I walked up to him slowly. He shook his head, but he was smiling. “You’re going to need a lot of help,”   
*

A few weeks later, I could fly an X-wing much better than I could before, but I was still nowhere near as good as Poe. Rey also tried to teach me how to shoot a blaster, but I struggled with that too. She told me I was worse than a stormtrooper, and Finn snorted into his drink.

The Force hadn’t connected Hassanem and me since, and I was a little relieved, but also lonely. Even though I was surrounded by my mother and her friends, I still felt alone.

One day, I woke up and met Rey for my training and instead of handing me a blaster or leading me to the X-wing, she led me to a path in the jungle. A stick was in the ground, and on the stick was a training helmet, the visor preventing me from seeing anything. I picked the helmet up, and stared at it warily. 

“I want you to run the training course,” Rey said. “Follow the path, and rely on the Force,” I sensed that this course was familiar to her. 

I put the helmet on with the visor raised. Unclipping my lightsabers, I turned them on and ran down the path. A small metal ball with little guns across its surface zoomed out of the trees, and I sliced it in half without thinking. I came to a steep valley with a thin tree trunk laid across as a bridge. I flipped the visor down, and took a step forward, testing my weight. When it held, I ran forward, light on my feet. I sensed another shooting ball, and blocked all the shots with my saber. One ricocheted and hit the trunk I was running on, causing me to nearly lose my balance. I threw out my concentration, and the trunk stabilized. A few feet from the end, I leapt up, using the Force to fling me into the air. Swinging my red saber, I sliced at a red flag I knew had been hanging. I landed on the ground and rolled into a somersault, catching the flag. Leaping to my feet, I continued down the course, forgetting I had the helmet on until I burst out on the other side, breathing heavily. 

“Keyra?” Rey sounded surprised. I shoved up the visor, and blinked in the bright sunlight. 

“What?” I replied. 

“Did you have the visor down the whole time?” She asked. I nodded. 

“How did you run the course so fast? Did you get the flag?” She asked. I nodded again and held up the red fabric. She shook her head, smiling. “You continue to surprise me.” Then she surprised me by hugging me. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered. She took a step back, bowed her head, and walked off. 

I walked back to the Nova Hawk in high spirits. Once on my ship, I peeled off my sweaty clothes and pulled my hair back. My chest was wrapped in old white cloth, and I had black shorts on. I sat down on the floor in the center of my ship, and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes, I connected to the Force, letting it wash over me and fill me. Scattered visions filled my mind. The two suns of Tatooine, the dark night sky of a planet I couldn’t recognize. An Imperial ship with black robots stomping across the bridge, their footsteps in sync.

The visions faded, and I felt the Force opening a symbolic window. I opened my eyes, and stood up, right as Hassanem appeared in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest. “I don’t want to do this right now,” I said. I could feel the annoyance and nervousness wafting off of Hassanem. He ran a hand through his hair, and I pinched the inside of my arm. 

“Why does the Force keep connecting us?” he said finally. At the weirdest times, I added mentally. “What were you doing?” Hassanem said, glancing at my torso, noticing my lack of sufficient clothing. I hugged myself tighter. 

“Meditating,” I replied. Hassanem raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t believe me. “I felt the Force connecting us.” I explained. 

“So did I,” he responded. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. “You’re not the only invincible one here, Keyra,” My name in his voice distracted me for a moment. 

“You’re not invincible,” I replied. 

“Neither are you,” he responded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He disappeared, the connection over. I sighed, and put on my long black pants and long-sleeved black shirt, and walked out of my ship into the forest. 

I walked to where Rey used to train me, and sat down on the largest rock. I reached out with the Force, and lifted the rocks, including the one I was on, sending them slowly drifting around the clearing. I closed my eyes, and called on the old Jedi Masters. 

“Be with me,” I whispered. It was a trick Rey had taught me a while ago. Behind the darkness of my eyelids, I could see a faint blue light. I opened my eyes, and saw the faint outlines of people hovering over the trees. I focused harder, and the figures cleared. 

Before me stood the Jedi of the past: Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Master Qui Gon, Ahsoka, Master Luke, Master Leia, Anakin, Ezra, and more. I stared in awe as some of them bowed their heads. I noticed Master Windu and Master Yoda just looked at me, a peculiar expression on their faces. 

Sweat dripped down my neck, and I let go of the connection, floating gracefully down to the ground again. Wanting to tell my mother of my successful connection with the Jedi, I dashed back out to the main area and stopped, surprised at what I saw. People were running around an X-wing that was landing, shouting orders at others. Rey ran past me, and I ran after her, joining the growing crowd around the X-wing. 

“What’s going on?” I asked Rey, confused. She glanced at me, excitement written all over her face. 

“Amikai’s back,” she responded. 

The cockpit door hissed open, and a girl wearing a rebel pilot helmet stood up, and jumped down. She pulled off her helmet, and was embraced by multiple rebels. Her dark blue suit was streaked with dirt and dried blood stains. She had a kick-butt air about her, and she seemed totally at ease with her rebel friends. Eventually she made her way over to Rey, and she embraced her, squeezing her tight. I tried not to let my jealousy show. 

“It’s so good to see you, Master,” Amikai said, pulling back. 

Rey smiled. “I assume the mission was successful?” Amikai nodded, and Rey hugged her again. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she said. Amikai grinned ear to ear. 

I was feeling a little hostile when Amikai noticed me. “Oh, hi,” she said, friendly as ever. “I haven’t seen you around before. I’m Amikai,” she held out her hand. I hesitated before I took her hand. 

“Keyra,” I responded. 

“She’s my padawan, too,” Rey jumped in. She gave Amikai a look. “I’ll introduce you two more thoroughly later. For now, we need to celebrate your return!” 

Amikai’s smile never faltered. “I can’t wait!” She waved, and headed off towards the cave, Rey following close behind. I stood there as the clearing slowly emptied, before following the rest of the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, when the celebrations were still in full swing, Rey walked over to where I was standing near the entrance, with Amikai by her side. She pointed outside, and I followed. We walked into the same clearing I had been in earlier that day when I had made contact with the Jedi. I stood by Rey’s side across from Amikai. 

Rey took a deep breath in, and then let it out. “Amikai, Keyra is my daughter,” she said finally. I swallowed, figuring this was what she wanted to talk about. Amikai looked at me, curiously. 

“With Ben Solo, I assume?” she asked. I nodded, and Rey smiled weakly. 

“You can tell?” she asked. 

Amikai nodded. “I can see the resemblance.”

“She’s very strong with the Force; stronger than anyone I’ve ever seen. Show her,” Rey said, turning to me. 

I flicked my finger, and we all flew up into the air, our feet above the treetops. Amikai yelped in surprise, but grinned at me. I couldn’t help but flip her in the air a few times, and then drop her. She screamed, but I caught her before she landed, her nose inches from the ground. I let go, and she fell the rest of the way. She got up laughing, and brushed off her pants. Rey smiled as I lowered us gracefully. 

“You are strong,” Amikai said. 

Rey turned to look at me. “Show her your lightsabers too,” Proud that my mother was boasting about my talents, I unhooked the lightsabers, and turned them on dramatically. Amikai’s eyes widened when she saw my red saber. I twirled them intricately and hooked them on my belt again in one fast move. 

“Wow, I haven’t seen that much talent in… a really long time.” Amikai said, a sad, distant look crossing over her eyes. But then she blinked and it was gone. 

Rey smiled proudly at her two padawans. “I’m going to turn in for the night,” she said.

Amikai nodded. “Me too,”

I nodded, and followed them out of the clearing. I boarded my ship, and climbed into my bunk after showering. I fell asleep almost immediately.   
*  
The next morning, I was up bright and early. I had left my armor on the ship, and was planning to explore Ajan Kloss. 

When I walked to the main area of my ship, I heard water, as if from a shower. I paused, and glanced up, immediately slapping my hands over my eyes. The Force had connected Hassanem and me while Hassanem had been in the shower. I could feel his embarrassment through the connection. 

“Why does the Force connect us at the wrongest times?” I asked, my eyes still covered. I was glad I had covered my eyes before I had seen anything important. Hassanem was silent, I felt bad for him. 

The water turned off, and there was rustling from his end. “You can look now,” he said eventually. I slowly lowered my hands. He had pants on, but was still top-less and his hair was still wet. 

“We have a dyad in the Force,” I said, trying to change the subject. “Two are made one.” 

Hassanem nodded. “I know,” 

I bit the inside of my cheek, at a loss for words. 

“Your mind is racing,” Hassanem said, smirking. 

“I’m thinking,” I replied, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow, right as the connection broke. 

I sighed and headed out of my ship, and into the jungle. Reaching out with the Force, I closed my eyes. I could feel the life energy of the trees and the animals, and the death and decay of their ancestors. I could feel the calm of the trees, the leaves rustling softly in the breeze. I could also feel the chaos of the animals roaming around. And in the midst, there was peace. It reminded me of when Rey had told me about her first lesson in the Force with Luke Skywalker. 

I was caught unawares, when I heard the heavy stomping of metal feet. My eyes flew open, and a troop of battle droids and Super battle droids advanced steadily, disrupting the jungle. I pulled out my light sabers. Why were battle droids all the way out here? 

The battle droids shot with their blasters nonstop, and I blocked every blow, some of the blasts ricocheting and knocking down some of the droids. I was making good progress, when one of the super battle droids got a shot through, hitting me in the chest. I was thrown backwards, pain lighting up my whole body. My vision blurred, and I called on the Force as best I could.

Swinging my lightsabers, I aimed for the last few battle droids. The sound of slicing metal echoed in my ears, and my sabers returned to my hands and turned off, right as I blacked out.   
*

I woke up, and all of my pain was gone. I thought I was dead, until I realized I could hear myself breathing in and out, and could feel a mattress underneath me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Someone must have Force-healed me. I sat up, and saw a pair of familiar black boots. My stomach plummeting, I slowly looked up. Hassanem stood by my bedside in one of the private caves. My mother's, I noted. 

I stood up. “Can’t get rid of you, can I?” I half-joked. Hassanem didn’t smile. Relief was etched all over his face. “Thank you,” the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had never had to thank anyone, let alone be rescued twice. I felt immense shame. 

The words seemed to trigger something in Hassanem, and he stepped forward, placing a light kiss on my mouth. I might as well have died again; everything seemed to stand still. He pulled away, the relief replaced with worry. I stepped back, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I could feel the panic that set in over Hassanem, and he backed away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” 

I covered my face with my hands, shaking. Hassanem took that as his cue to leave, and I was left alone again, still struggling to breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, I was on the Nova Hawk, speeding through hyperspace towards a planet that had been very difficult to find. It was more of an inhabited asteroid, by the name of Polis Massa. The Force had led me to it after my incident with the battle droids. The rebels on Ajan Kloss were discussing the meaning of the battle droids, and were studying their memory banks, hoping for answers. 

The Force had not connected me to Hassanem after he kissed me, and I was relieved, yet also disappointed. I was using this trip as a distraction. No one except Rey knew I was gone, and even she didn’t know where I was going. 

I popped out of hyperspace, and nearly crashed into an asteroid. I cursed under my breath. I was not a skilled flyer, and this asteroid system could be the death of me if I wasn’t careful. I tried to call on the Force to make up for my bad flying, pushing the asteroids out of the way. Eventually, I reached the largest one. I touched down on the landing pad, connecting to a building. A tunnel hissed before connecting to the top of my ship. I climbed up the ladder, and climbed out of the tunnel, entering the building. It was empty and quiet, my boots echoing on the floor. 

I no longer felt a pull on the Force, so I was just wandering the halls aimlessly. My boots turned up old dust. No one had been here for a while. 

I paused, my eye catching on something on the floor. I bent down, and picked up a metal part from a ship. As I was standing up, something large hit me behind the knees. I stumbled forward, catching the wall to stop my fall. Pain shot up my left leg, and I cursed myself. I had probably broken my leg. Why did I always manage to get myself into situations where I was almost killed? 

Angry with myself and my attacker, I swung around, my lightsabers in hand. I could only tell it was a girl before she shot at me, the laser reflecting off of my armor. I sighed in relief. I would never go out without armor ever again. 

I swung my sabers, nearly slicing her in half, but she dodged in the nick of time. A laser from her blaster blew past my face, slicing through the skin, but not causing too much damage. Blood got in my eyes, but I bit my tongue and kept fighting. I called on the Force and threw out my arm and the girl flew a long way down the hallway, skidding. She was on her feet immediately, and charged towards me. I raised my sabers, and blocked her shots, until I knocked her gun out of her hand. She immediately pulled out another one, and I knocked that one out of her hand too. She reached for another one, but I used the Force to freeze her hand. The veins in her arm and hand popped out as she strained against me. I had to focus really hard to keep her hand from moving. Finally, I threw her arm back, and there was a nasty snap as it swung backwards, probably popping out of its socket. She screamed, but still tried to swing a punch at me. In one fast move, I turned off my lightsabers, hooked them onto my belt, and caught her fist. She struggled against me, but we were both weak with pain.

“I’ve never met anyone who could fight as good as you,” she muttered, her breathing labored. I was the first to let go, and I leaned against the wall, trying not to pass out. She stumbled back, and glanced at her dislocated shoulder, grimacing. She closed her eyes, gripped her arm, and shoved her shoulder back into the socket with a sickening pop. She yelped in pain, but looked relieved. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” I replied, wiping my hand across my cheek, smearing blood all over my face and hand. 

“Who are you?” the girl asked. 

“Who are you?” I replied. 

“Athene,” she said. “Now tell me who you are.” 

I shrugged. “Just a simple girl making my way in the galaxy,” 

“You can use the Force,” Athene pushed. 

“Yes, I can,” I responded. 

“You're not a Jedi, are you? A Jedi would have tried to find peace if someone attacked them, and they wouldn’t have a red lightsaber.”

“No, I’m not a Jedi,” I admitted. 

“Then you’re Sith,” Athene growled, pulling out her last blaster. 

“I’m not Sith either,” I replied. Athene paused, confused, but didn’t put away her blaster. 

“Then what are you?” she asked. 

“A simple girl making my way in the galaxy,” I repeated. 

Athene glared at me, but I could tell she was trying to hide her smile. “Why did you come here, simple girl?” 

“A feeling,” I responded. I pushed off the wall and tried to stand. I tried to block out the pain with the Force.

“Why did you try to kill me?” Athene asked. 

“You broke my leg,” I responded. “And I didn’t kill you.” 

“Why didn’t you, then?” she asked. I looked up at her. 

“You’re just full of questions, aren’t you?” I muttered. 

Athene ignored me. “Why didn’t you kill me?” she repeated. I didn’t answer, because I didn’t know. “It’s because you couldn’t have,” Athene continued, putting her gun back in its holster and crossing her arms. “I’m too strong,” 

Something snapped in me, and I reached out with the Force, squeezing the air. Athene grasped at her neck, clawing at invisible fingers. Her eyes widened in fear as she choked. I released her, and she stumbled forward, bent over, and threw up. I took a step back, wrinkling my nose. She looked back up at me, her face red. 

“I could’ve killed you, and there would have been nothing you could do about it,” I whispered. The words seemed to resonate with her, and she seemed subdued for the time being. Blocking out my pain, I limped past her and started to head back to my ship, regretting this whole visit. 

“Luke and Leia Skywalker were born here,” Athene said from behind me. I paused. Was that why the Force had led me here? 

“So?” I said, trying to keep my voice even. 

“You are acting very suspicious. I could report you to the Resistance, you know.” Athene said. 

I turned around. “So you work for them, do you?” 

“I don’t work for anybody. But I support their views,” she responded. 

“You have little connection to the Force, and what little control you have you use it to guard your thoughts. I think that’s suspicious, don’t you?” I said. 

She started, surprised that I knew her secret. “I hide my thoughts from people like you,” she snarled. 

“People like me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, people who use others’ emotions to blackmail them. You use the Force to get what you want, like the Sith.” Athene said. 

“The Jedi use the Force to get what they want, too,” I responded. “They use the Force to get the peace they so desperately crave. I hate to break it to you, but we are all selfish,”

“There are good people out there,” Athene said, her voice like steel. “But I fear there are not enough.” I turned back around, but she continued to speak. “Better to die doing the right thing, then live with evil deeds on your conscience,” 

I limped down the rest of the hallway, and Athene didn’t chase after me. I struggled up the tunnel to my ship, and immediately jumped into hyperspace. The ship beeped, telling me I was low on fuel. I set the coordinates for Tatooine, which was nearby and had a refueling station. Then I limped to the back of my ship, and carefully bandaged my leg. The bandages were messy, but it felt a little better. Then I washed my face, the water stinging my cut. I left it open, and instead put on the helmet I stole. I sat back down in the cockpit, right as the Nova Hawk jumped out of hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more intense; so here's what happened: Keyra went to Polis Massa and was attacked by a girl named Athene. Keyra's conscience and intentions were questioned. No one died.


	8. Chapter 8

I squinted against the harsh light of the two suns at one of the Hutts’ palaces. It looked slightly rundown, and I was honestly surprised it was still standing. I was struck with a realization. There were probably slave girls in that palace, and I could rescue them. 

On the way over to Tatooine, Athene’s words had resonated with me, and I longed to do some good, to right my wrongs. But, knowing me, I was probably going to screw it up. 

I made sure my armor and helmet was on tight, and that both my sabers and an extra gun were hooked onto my belt. Rescuing the slave girls shouldn’t be too hard, but I was prepared anyway. 

I took a deep breath, and started walking towards the palace. I was stopped at the entrance by two hairy pig guards, who immediately realized they would like to wander the desert aimlessly (with a little help from me). I walked inside, the floor muffling my footsteps. I paused, sensing something strange in the Force, like a presence I hadn’t sensed before. Cautious, I peeked around the corner at the main room. 

It was dim, and there were five slave girls chained to the pedestal on which the Hutt sat in his throne. There were three Twi'lek females and two human females all dressed in scanty clothing. The Hutt sat on his throne, which was on the pedestal. His slimy wrinkled body drooped over the sides of the throne. There were a few people of varying species sitting at tables, drinking, and watching the slaves dance. 

An idea came to me. I slowly raised my blaster, and aimed it at the Hutt. He was so large he would be hard to miss, but I still double checked my aim, and made sure I was steady. I fired, and slimy Hutt guts splattered the slaves. I would have felt bad for them if I hadn’t been so proud of myself for hitting a shot. 

Chaos ensued, and people screamed, a few of them pointing at me. I came down the stairs into the main area and pulled out my lightsabers, having hooked my gun back to my belt. Multiple pig guards came at me, and most of them fell beneath my lightsaber. Just as I was about to slay another guard, my blue lightsaber stopped. I swung up my other lightsaber, but before it could connect, it was stopped too. Someone was holding my sabers with the Force. I turned towards the corner, and there stood a girl in a hooded cloak, covering her face. I could hear her laugh even as everyone panicked. 

Confused and furious, I used my own Force to shove into her, and she stumbled back, her hold releasing. My sabers sliced forward, killing the guard. I ran forward, and sliced through two of the chains, and used the Force to shove the slaves out of the room. I sliced through another two, and they ran out after the others. Just as I was about to free the last human, my lightsabers were pulled out of my hand. I yelped and reached after them, but it was useless. They landed in the hands of the girl in the hood. Not deterred, I called on the Force, and threw the rest of the guards and the people into the wall. The slave fell backward into the pedestal, and the girl in the hood laughed, unaffected. More guards poured out of the doorway and towards me. Frantic, I flung them away with the Force, but they kept coming. One jumped on my back, knocking my helmet off. I fell down and swung with the Force. He flew off, but more piled on top of me, and I couldn’t get up. A club swung in the direction of my head, but I stopped it with the Force. I shook, trying to keep the club away from my head. I was making headway when the girl broke my Force control. The last thing I saw before the club bashed into my head was the girl’s red lightsaber.   
*

I jolted awake. My head, cheek, and leg throbbed. I sat up slowly. Fresh blood stained my cheek and the bandage on my leg. I could feel a lump rising on my left temple. I lept to my feet, and my head pounded. I screamed, angry that I had been defeated. 

A man in the cell across from me moaned. “Shaddup,” 

I reached out with the Force, and made his hand slap his face. He yelped in surprise, and then went silent. 

Satisfied, I picked up my discarded helmet, stomped over to my cell bars, and gripped them in my fists. Using the Force, I pulled the bars apart, and stomped out of my cell, and back in the direction of the main room. At the bottom of some stairs, I heard a commotion. Adrenaline surged through my vines, blocking out the pain, and I bounded up the stairs. I stumbled to a stop, right as Hassanem pulled a white lightsaber out of a guard. The girl in the hood was gone. He sliced through the last slave’s chain, and helped her to her feet. She looked up at him in awe. 

Disgusted, I stomped forward. “I had it under control,”

Hassanem whipped around, and brightened when he saw me. “Sure,” he smirked. 

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the corner where the hooded girl had been. Strangely, she had dropped my sabers. I picked them up and hooked them back onto my belt. I walked back over to the others. Hassanem walked out of the palace, the slave girl and I close behind. 

“So, what’s your name?” Hassanem asked, looking at the girl. 

She blushed. “Shilva,” Her voice was quiet. 

Hassanem smiled. “Do they make all of you wear that?” He gestured at her outfit.

She blushed again. “Yes,”

“We should get you to cover, you’ll get sunburnt,” Hassanem said, and we started to jog towards an abandoned building. He was right; Shilva was paler than me. Once in the building, Hassanem started to turn back to Shilva. 

“Hassanem,” I whispered. He turned around, surprised. “Thank you,” He opened his mouth as if to say something, and before I could change my mind, I pulled him to me and kissed him. He paused, before kissing me back. 

“So, you two know each other?” Shilva interrupted. I could feel her jealousy. Hassanem pulled away, and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and turned to Shilva. I shrugged, and walked further into the building, still smiling. Hassanem followed me, and Shilva brought up the rear. “I want to explore Tatooine,” she continued. “And I want him to protect me.” She pointed at Hassanem, and my smile faded. Hassanem glanced at me apologetically before nodding at Shilva. 

“You’ll need better clothes,” he said. He started digging around in some of the boxes in the building, while Shilva and I glared at each other. Staring at her beautiful pale face made me want to punch her until she was bloody and scarred like me. 

Soon, Hassanem came back with a brown pair of trousers and a matching shirt and jacket. She wrinkled her nose at the outfit, but didn’t complain. She drifted off into another room to change, and Hassanem and I were alone again. 

He took a step closer to me, but I stared at a spot over his shoulder. “You can come too, if you want. There’s safety in numbers,” I ignored him, and set my helmet down on a nearby table. I sat down on the seat beside it and laid my leg out straight. Hassanem started when he saw the rust colored bandage, and he knelt down in front of me. He glanced up at me, before unwrapping the bandage. He gently laid his hand on my shin, and Force-healed my leg. Once the bone was fixed, I heaved a sigh of relief. A lot of my pain had been alleviated. 

Hassanem stood up, right as Shilva came back in. She kept messing with the collar of the shirt as if it was strangling her. I couldn’t help but smile as I stood up, and put my helmet on again. Shilva glanced at me, confused. 

“She’s coming,” Hassanem said, as he headed for the entrance. Shilva gave a “hmph” of discontent, but didn’t complain to Hassanem. She pushed past me to the exit, and stomped back into the sunlight. I followed, and we walked aimlessly in the open desert for a while. I wondered if she regretted “exploring” Tatooine. There wasn’t much to explore. 

After about an hour, when I was sweating profusely under my dark cloak and helmet, we rounded a sand dune, and saw a wrecked Star Destroyer. Shilva perked up, and pointed at it, and then started running towards it. Hassanem laughed, and followed after her while I stayed at the same pace. Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed; so Hassanem and Shilva could flirt. 

The two of them entered the Star Destroyer before I did. I stepped inside one of the thrusters, and craned my neck. This ship was huge. I could fit my ship inside one of these thrusters. Ahead of me, Shilva was poking her head into every nook and cranny like an excited child. 

Suddenly, there was a sound of a blaster, and Shilva fell backwards with a scream. I whipped my head around to where the shot had come from, and saw a man bolt. I chased after him, using the Force to boost my speed. I finally cornered him in an engine room. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his brow. He raised his blaster at me. 

“Who are you? I thought they stopped making clones?” he said, his voice shaking. Silently, I turned my lightsabers on. The man’s screams echoed in the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been working on this for a while, so I hope you enjoy! Healthy criticism is welcome, but please by nice. No hate!


End file.
